


Avengers/Comic Book Movie Drabbles

by missmollyetc



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers/Comic Book Movie(s) Drabbles, usually written for prompts.  Each chapter is a different drabble, and might disappear if I decide to make it into a larger work.</p><p>Ratings will be in the Chapter Summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers/Comic Book Movie Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gilajames for the prompt: "boy/girlfriend is a superhero with a secret identity"
> 
> Rating: General
> 
> Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark

"You met in a fridge," Tony repeated, staring at her over the rim of his whiskey tumbler, and Natasha smiled, watching as his eyebrows rose to his hairline.

"Technically, a freezer," Clint said from the other end of the couch. He tilted to the side, holding his controller out in front of his body as Mario’s cart spun away. "Fuck!”

"We’d been assigned the same target," she said, sitting back into the chair, and flipping her hair off her back. "But Clint was trying to limit civilian casualties, and—"

"You pulled your hot-to-trot sexetary act in a Bangladeshi restaurant?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrows. "Oh, tell me Fury has tape. Tell me that happened."

"It’s not like I knew who you were, you know," Clint grumbled.

"Yes dear," Natasha said.

"Most people like it when I control the AO." 

"You’re my hero."

Tony laughed, already draining his drink, and walked off to the bar, muttering something about stimulants and evidence. Natasha settled further into the chair, and enjoyed the view of Clint blushing.


End file.
